Despite the prevalence of transacting business online, networking is still a powerful tool to discover new opportunities, including jobs, restaurants, recreational activities, etc. Many times individuals associated with certain types of companies or activities will live near a person who might have an interest in these companies of activities, but the individuals may never make this connection. For example, it is very likely that a given individual would be unaware that he or she is living in the same neighborhood as a potential client, what companies employ his or her neighbors, whether the neighbors are proprietors of business from which this individual could benefit (e.g., a snowplow service, driveway sealer, landscape company, an exterminator), and/or whether his or her neighbors share common interests with the individual, including pets and hobbies. Having this type information regarding a given proximate geographic area could be potentially beneficial in a number of personal as well as business contexts. For example, a real estate agent may wish to gain a better view of the demographics of a neighborhood when selling a house to a potential buyer, a business owner may wish to promote his or her business efficiently (in a targeted manner) to individuals who may have an interest based one known demographic information, a municipality and/or private individual may wish to promote an event (e.g., a community event, garage sale, estate sale, neighborhood fundraiser, and/or sports tailgate party) in a manner that would appeal to potential attendees and, potentially, only to those attendees who would have an interest. A stumbling block to making this type of information readily available is the privacy concerns of those to whom the information belongs as coupling personal attributes with the location of a person with those attributes could compromise the privacy, and, arguably, the safety, of the individual.